


Matched

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Online Dating, Sharing, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya find each other on an online dating app. Will they swipe right?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	Matched

Izaya has always been fussy about sex. He likes getting close to humans, he finds them interesting, but it was rare for him to find one interesting enough to fuck. If he’s going to go through all that hassle, he wants someone who’s good looking, smart, fun, interesting, well-off…

In short, an app makes his life a lot easier. People’s profiles amuse him. He is tucked away in a coffeeshop now whiling away the time.

He is swiping away contentedly when a pair of blue sunglasses and thick blonde hair peer back at him from the screen. Was it...? NO!!

Izaya clicks the profile and swipes through Shizuo’s pictures, scanning the brief description. Bartender, Smoker, 6 ft 2, lives in Ikebukuro. Shizuo had apparently not felt the need to add any more information to the required fields. Or perhaps he didn’t know what to say. And he had joined the app when he was a bartender, almost a year ago now. Oh, it was just too good!

Izaya swipes through the photos again, none Izaya hadn’t seen before. Shizu-chan did not like getting his picture taken. It occurs to him, probably later that it should have, that they must be in close proximity to each other and looking for the same thing, i.e, men. Izaya’s heart suddenly becomes very loud. He swipes right.

There is a tiny pause where nothing happens. And then their profiles appear side by side enclosed in a heart.  _ It’s a match! _

Izaya laughs out loud. What?

He opens a chat box.

_ Hi Shizu-chan! Fancy seeing you here! _

No response. He wonders then, for a horrible moment, if Tom or someone had Shizuo’s phone or was doing this for a joke. But he dismisses this. All of Shizuo’s friends were far too sensitive, and even if that was the case, Izaya would be able to talk himself out of it. He sends Shizuo another message.

_ Ghosting me already? What bad online dating etiquette. _

Still no response. Perhaps Shizuo swiped by accident and is now staring at his phone in horror. Perhaps he has had some kind of heart attack, or thrown his phone out the window. 

_ Perhaps you’re new to this, _ Izaya types, though Shizuo is clearly not.  _ You swipe LEFT for those you don’t like and RIGHT for those you do. Hold up your forefinger and your thumb on both hands, and that’ll tell you which side left is. _

_ I know how the damn app works, shitty flea. _

Izaya makes a tiny noise of delight.

_ So you are there! How is it going for you? Many dates? _

Less than 5km away is Shizuo. He is sitting cross legged at the end of his futon, where he had been for the past hour, feeling vaguely depressed. And then he’d found something interesting. Something he was sure must be a joke, that perhaps Izaya’s sisters had put up. But no, it was apparently the real Izaya, the real Izaya who could surely date whoever he wanted without having to resort to an app.

_ Why did you swipe right?  _ Shizuo asks him.

No response.

_ Now who’s ghosting? _

Still no response. Typical flea. He is about to move on, thinking that would be the extent of Izaya’s teasing, but then the reply comes.

_ Sorry, Shizu-chan. I have so many messages to reply to, it’s hard to keep up. You need better photos btw. _

Shizuo flares slightly at this.

_ You’re not exactly a supermodel yourself. _

A stupid comeback. Izaya looked good in all his pictures. He’d probably look good slouching on his couch eating chips. 

_ I just meant that some of them are a bit blurry… _

Shizuo doesn’t answer. Izaya’s next message almost stops his heart.

_ Anyway, it was such a surprise to find you on here! I’ve been sure to screenshot your entire profile, so I have it as a keepsake. _

Shizuo doesn’t move. In his head he sees his profile plastered all over social media, maybe shared with his parents, maybe printed in the street somewhere. Nothing was too far for Izaya. Thank God he hadn’t filled out the stupid profile part. But why did he have to come on this stupid site in the first place??

_ I was JOKING, Shizu-chan. _

Shizuo blinks at this.

_ I can practically feel you freaking out. _

Shizuo waits, not daring to breathe out.

_ Everyone we know is on these apps, save for weirdos like Shinra. If anyone knew you were on it, they’d just shrug and go, so? _

The flea had a point. Shizuo had actually only joined the app because it seemed like everyone in the world was talking about it.

_ So, what are you looking for on here?  _ Izaya asks.

Shizuo feels a little flicker of irritation.

_ What are YOU looking for on here? _

_ Something I’m not likely to find,  _ the reply comes easily.  _ Someone interesting. I’m disappointed by just how many boring people there are in this city. I was hoping to find some blazing hot Yakuza with his shirt off, or something, but I suppose they have better things to do. _

Shizuo doesn’t really know what to do with this. Fortunately Izaya is typing again.

_ Just think Shizu-chan _

_ If we didn’t go to the same school, if we didn’t know the same people, we might have matched like this and might have really gone on a date. _

_ Where do you think we would have gone? What would we talk about. _

Shizuo had actually been thinking something similar himself. He doesn’t know how to reply.

_ What, is the idea too horrifying to even contemplate?  _

_ We’d probably go to Sunshine _ , Shizuo types, surprising even himself, but he goes on without thinking.  _ Because I live in Ikebukuro and you’re always here anyway. You’re fussy with your food and I’m not, so we’d eat wherever you want. I guess we’d split the bill. And if it went OK, we’d go have cocktails up on the observation deck. It’s open til midnight and it’s never that busy. It must be a great place for a date. _

Shizuo finally pauses for air. He’d been holding his breath as if he had said it all out loud. He reads over what he said, cringing. It was all right. It was hypothetical. He was just bantering the way Izaya did, and anyway, Izaya hadn’t even replied. The informant’s brain had probably exploded with all the jokes he wanted to make. He was -

_ Shizuo. _

That is the only reply he gets. Perhaps Izaya’s phone had crashed mid-insult. But then more comes.

_ Let’s go on a date.  _

_ I am not joking. _

Shizuo waits, because surely it had to be a joke, surely Izaya was screenshotting every bit of this conversation for his own amusement. 

_ Are you there? _

_ Yes,  _ Shizuo replies. What the hell, online dating was a depressing experience anyway, Izaya or no Izaya. He might as well go to Sunshine and get some good food.

_ Now?  _ He asks.

_ Sure. I’m in Ikebukuro. _

_ (Sorry) _

_ - _

They meet in a no frills sushi place in the basement, that was mainly frequented by lone salarymen and students, but did excellent sushi. Izaya gets his beloved fatty tuna, they split the bill, and take their food over to a table. 

They haven’t said much yet. Shizuo wracks his brain for something that Izaya wouldn’t turn into an insult and comes up blank. He can’t even think of anything going on with their mutual friends, or anything interesting on the news. Izaya is strangely quiet too. 

“How’s your brother?” Izaya says then, unexpectedly.

“He’s OK,” Shizuo says cautiously. He waits to see if this is a prelude to an insult. When one doesn’t come, he asks, “How are your sisters?”

“They’re OK.” He looks as though he is about to say something else but thinks better of it.

“If they go to college, do you think they’ll go together?” Shizuo prompts.

He likes Izaya’s sisters, and he’s sure Izaya must like them too, underneath.

Izaya thinks for a moment.

“I don’t, actually,” he says. “I think they’re getting to a point where they’re going to start to split, and I think it’s going to be nasty. But I hope I’m wrong.”

“...nasty?”

Izaya nods slowly.

“It doesn’t show, but so much of what they say and do is fake. They make big sacrifices for each other. I thought middle school and high school would be when they started to, you know, become their own people, and they haven’t at all. And it’s going to drive them crazy sooner or later.”

Shizuo stays quiet, letting him think.

“When they were little they said they were going to marry twin boys, and have twin babies, and be next door neighbours and do the same job and all of that. So maybe they’ll go on the same way for the next ten years or so before they snap. But I think it’ll happen sooner. And I think it might be Kururi who initiates it all, but I could be wrong.”

Shizuo reminds himself to eat, slightly stunned. He wonders if Izaya had been wanting to talk to someone about this for a while.

“But anyway,” the informant says now, in a lighter voice. “They’re tough girls, they’ll figure it out. By the way, your profile needs updating. It still says you’re a bartender.”

“I know,” Shizuo says, taking a sip of his water. “It feels weird putting that I work in security. It’s not really me.”

“Really?” Izaya says. “So you prefer working in a bar?”

“Not really,” he hedges. “I just don’t like advertising myself as, you know, a thug.” He practically mumbles this last part, but surprisingly Izaya doesn’t jump on his words.

“There are a lot of quite classy security jobs,” he muses. “Like if you’re the security for a big office or a hotel. They want someone tough but they don’t want, like, a bulldog guarding a nightclub. You don’t get much trouble in those places, and you have all the perks of working for a big company.”

Shizuo had never thought of this.

“But I don’t have the right kind of references.”

“Sure you do. Your brother’s in the entertainment industry. You don’t have to say that you don’t work with him.”

This, oddly enough, is what breaks the ice. They have both revealed something about themselves, sort of, leaving them free to converse like almost normal humans. They talk about Celty and Shinra, about everything that went down in Ikebukuro, about people they knew in school.

“Did you want to go for those cocktails?” Shizuo says, when they finish their food.

-

It is dark up on the observation deck, and quiet, as Shizuo had predicted. They lean against the bar and study the cocktail menu.

“This has strawberries and syrup,” Izaya says, poking at one. “You might like that.”

“Cool.” Shizuo points at a different one. “This has vodka and lime. You might like that.”

Shizuo pays, and they take their drinks over to a couple of beanbags facing the window. 

“So,” Shizuo says. “Blazing hot Yakuza, huh?”

Izaya starts giggling. It was a cute giggle. Izaya normally only laughed at another’s expense, with a malicious ring to it.

“I don’t think I’ve even seen a hot Yakuza,” Shizuo says. “I thought most of them were middle aged and tubby.”

“Definitely not. Well. Not all of them.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“I wouldn’t seduce someone I work with. It would send out the wrong message. No, it would need to be, like, someone just in town for a few days. With a suite in a 5 star hotel, with a bath and champagne on ice.”

“You sound like you need to be sugar dating.”

“Mm. I don’t know,” he says, suddenly serious. “It’s just that it makes it worthwhile, doesn’t it. All the awkwardness and wasted time.”

Maybe. Shizuo changes the subject. Izaya gets up to get them more cocktails. Shizuo probably drank his a little too fast. It tasted just like fruit juice. It was funny though, how long they had been talking. Especially as they already knew a lot about each other. If this were a regular date, this would be around the time Shizuo started running out of things to say.

Izaya comes back with their drinks.

“If this were a real date, how would you say it was going?” Shizuo asks him.

Izaya laughs.

“Well, I’m not bored at all, so I’d say it was going well. 9 out of 10.”

“Only 9?” Shizuo teases.

“Well, I’d sound desperate if I said 10,” he chuckles. “And, we still hate each other underneath, don’t we? So that loses a point.”

There’s a little silence. Izaya sighs and takes a slightly unsteady sip of his drink.

“Trust me to say the wrong thing, ne?”

Shizuo covers Izaya’s hand with his own and guides the drink back to the table. Then he leans in to kiss him. They kiss for a long time in their corner, until the sound of giggling breaks Shizuo’s trance. He blinks and leans back, blushing, but the girls are leaning into each other and gossiping, apparently taking no notice of him and Izaya whatsoever. The bartenders have begun to discreetly pack up the chairs and remaining beanbags. It must be after midnight.

“You’ve missed the train,” he tells Izaya.

“I usually walk.”

“Walk?”

“It’s good exercise.”

Shizuo shakes his head.

“Then let’s walk to my place.”

They walk through the city hand in hand, slightly boldened by the alcohol and the darkness. They pass the station, the side street with Russia Sushi, the bridge over the railway, until they turn off the main road to reach Shizuo’s neighbourhood. It is the best place Shizuo has lived so far in Ikebukuro, even if it was on the outskirts. The streets were cobbled and it was always quiet. Even on weekday mornings, the most Shizuo would normally see was a lone cyclist or a cat.

It is warm in Shizuo’s apartment. He opens his balcony door to let in the night air, and starts to spread out two futons. He has barely finished when Izaya is on him, pushing him on to his back and climbing on his lap. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Izaya says, a little breathlessly, and a little unexpectedly, from someone who had so quickly taken control. “...OK?” he says, when Shizuo doesn’t answer, suddenly vulnerable.

“OK.”

-

“Shizu-chan, you need to add to your profile that you’re good at sex.”

“I’m deleting my profile.”

“You are?”

“You are too.”

Izaya smiles in the dark.


End file.
